


An Eye for an Eye

by bigboobedcanuck



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Future Fic, M/M, Public Sex, Revenge, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboobedcanuck/pseuds/bigboobedcanuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Barns make Luke horny.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He can tell by the way Luke’s voice takes on a slightly breathy quality. Most people likely wouldn’t notice a difference, but Reid does. As Luke turns on a light and points out a machine that performs some function involving hay, he scratches behind his right ear — something he does when he’s turned on and trying to hide it. Reid knows the adrenaline is pumping in Luke’s veins, excitement skimming over his skin. He knows.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eye for an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Importing my old fic from LJ. f you're a big Noah defender, this probably won't be your cup of tea. I'm indulging in a little revenge fantasy. :D

The first time Reid visited the Snyder farm, it was for Holden and Molly’s wedding. This time it’s for Holden and Lily’s.

The place is crawling with people, many of them pint-sized. One is named “Sage,” and Reid wonders if she has siblings named “Thyme” or maybe “Marjoram.” Sage tells Reid that Noah is _way_ cuter than him, so Reid sticks his finger into her glass of lemonade. Her shaggy-haired brother thinks it’s hilarious, and high-fives Reid as Sage runs out of the kitchen, pouting in most satisfying fashion.

Luke’s brother Aaron is hot, which is an observation Luke does not particularly appreciate, but facts are facts. Aaron shows Reid his motorcycle in what is likely an attempt at male bonding. Reid gives him the statistics on traumatic brain injuries that occur even when wearing a helmet. Facts are facts.

Noah, visiting from LA, shows up with the same dimwit he was with when he saw Luke and Reid kissing after the surgery. Reid would never have remembered this floppy little person, but said dimwit makes an awkward joke about it that only he laughs at.

Noah seems to have little patience for his date, even though he makes a show of keeping his arm around the guy’s shoulders as he tells Luke how California is fabulous and exciting and so much better than Oakdale. He doesn’t ask how Luke is, or what’s going on with the foundation. Luke smiles and nods and keeps a tight grip on Reid’s hand.

The ceremony by the pond goes on far too long for Reid’s liking, but the other guests seem to enjoy it. He’s happy for Lily and Holden in an abstract way, even though they still don’t seem quite sure what to make of him. But Luke beams with happiness at his father’s side, and that’s all that matters.

After the sun sets and dinner is over, Luke grabs Reid by the hand and takes him on a tour of the farm. They leave their jackets at their table, and Reid loosens his tie as they stroll through the woods. When they reach the barn, Reid makes a very important discovery.

Barns make Luke horny.

He can tell by the way Luke’s voice takes on a slightly breathy quality. Most people likely wouldn’t notice a difference, but Reid does. As Luke turns on a light and points out a machine that performs some function involving hay, he scratches behind his right ear — something he does when he’s turned on and trying to hide it. Reid knows the adrenaline is pumping in Luke’s veins, excitement skimming over his skin. He knows.

Luke stops by a stall and natters on, and Reid reaches down and squeezes him through his dress pants, not surprised to find him getting hard already. Luke’s sentence dies off and he moans, leaning into Reid. He presses his face into the crook of Reid’s neck.

“You like it here." Reid doesn't need to make this statement a question.

Luke nods against him, his tongue darting out to tease the sensitive skin behind Reid’s ear. “I used to come here to be alone. There were always so many people around at home.”

Reid strokes Luke through his trousers. “And did you touch yourself?”

Groaning, Luke nods again. “I hid the Sears catalogue in the loft and jerked off to the underwear section.”

With quick hands, Reid takes care of Luke’s belt and zipper, and soon his palm wraps about Luke’s throbbing cock. “What did you think about?”

“Getting fucked. Having a huge dick inside me, ramming into me, over and over.”

Reid’s pulse hums and he’s getting hard without being touched at all. He kisses Luke, pulling his hair as he takes control of his mouth. They’re both breathless after a minute, and Luke ruts into Reid’s grasp. He whines when Reid takes his hand away.

“Ever do it in here?”

“No.” Luke’s eyes are dark with need and he’s about to say something else, but he stops himself.

“The barista didn’t want to?”

A ghost of a smile crosses Luke’s face. “He thought it was gross in here. All the hay and the animals, the smell.”

With supreme effort, Reid stops himself from rolling his eyes.

There’s a workbench under a window, and Reid guides Luke over to it, kissing him again. He spins Luke around, using more force than usual. Luke shudders as Reid presses up behind him, bending him over the table, Luke’s arms wide. Luke is panting already. “Yes. _Yes_. Fuck me.”

Reid yanks Luke’s trousers and boxers down before freeing his own cock. He puts his hand in front of Luke’s mouth. “Spit.” Luke does, licking Reid’s palm until it glistens. Reid smears the saliva on his cock and pushes into Luke. They haven’t used condoms in months, but they always have lube at home, and the friction is intense.

Luke urges him on. “All the way. _Please_.”

Reid doesn’t want to hurt him, but Luke moans as Reid thrusts with more power. Since it’s dark outside, they’re reflected in the window before them, the overhead light illuminating quite clearly the pleasure in Luke’s expression. Reid thrusts again.

“Harder.”

Luke is so tight and hot and _amazing_ , and he squeezes Reid’s cock inside him. Sweat drips down Reid’s spine as he drives into Luke, one hand gripping Luke’s hip, the other finding purchase in his hair. Luke reaches up and tugs on his tie, loosening it as he breathes deeply.

As they strain together, there’s a flicker of movement in the window. Luke’s eyes are shut, ecstasy painted on his face as Reid fucks him, but Reid sees the figure in the doorway.

Noah is frozen, eyes wide.

“Oh, God, Reid. _Reid_ ,” Luke gasps.

Reid couldn’t have written the script better himself. His eyes are locked on Noah’s in the reflection, and he rams into Luke, fingers tightening in Luke’s hair, pulling his head back. He leans over and kisses Luke, their mouths open as they pant with desire and exertion. Reid’s gaze on the window is unwavering.

When Reid breaks the kiss and plows Luke’s ass even harder, his hand moving to Luke’s shoulder to gain leverage, Luke’s moans echo off the wooden beams. “I love your cock, Reid. I love it when you come inside me. Love it. Love you.” Luke’s head tips back, his lips parted, eyes still closed in rapture.

As he stares at Noah’s blank face, Reid thinks about how Noah has never once told Luke the accident wasn’t his fault. About how guilty he made Luke feel about that and a million other things. How beaten down and insecure and _low_.

Reid thinks about how Noah Mayer wouldn’t be standing there, watching in horror, if it wasn’t for him.

He smiles — _grins_ — as he rubs against Luke’s prostate, twisting his hips just so, finding the perfect angle to bring Luke over the edge. Luke cries out, Reid’s name on his lips as he climaxes, vibrating with bliss. After a final thrust, Reid’s orgasm rips through him, and he comes inside Luke in long spurts. Claiming him.

Reid's eyes flutter shut and he leans over, holding Luke tightly. “Love you.”

They rest against the table, locked together, chests heaving, sweat on their brows. The barn door slams with a _bang_ , and Luke clasps his hand over his mouth, part horrified, part amused. “Oh my God, did someone see us?” He laughs and peeks over his shoulder.

Reid presses a kiss to Luke’s cheek. “It was nobody.”


End file.
